Dark Passion
by Celtic Fayth
Summary: Kyla Calvin simply wanted to be acknowledged as a blader and person. Her dreams to defeat Max are starting to consume her and she finds herself tempted by the dark ways to obtain power. Now only Lee can save her from herself. Will it be all for nothing?


A/N: Dia Dhuit, readers! Welcome to the first segment of my Beyblade series! I hope you enjoy it and I hope you review! :D Now let's spread some BB love, shall we?

-Celtic Fayth

Disclaimer: Beyblade most certainly doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sunlight streamed through the small cabin window, it warming a serene face. Long red locks, dark in shade, were streamed across her face and fanned around her shoulders. Her arms tightened around her pillow, nuzzling her face into it as she tried to keep sleep. Her bed knew she loved it, but the sun and morning always tried to keep them from being together.

The sound of the door creaking open echoed through the small room. Her freckled nose crinkled and she made a noise of protest, rolling onto her stomach and burying her face into her pillow. Gold eyes exchanged a look before the pink-haired girl stepped inside first.

"Kyla, it's time to get up!"

Kyla groaned as she tugged her blanket over her head, especially when Mariah sat on the end of the covers and began to try and tickle her awake. The redhead shrieked and began to wrestle with Mariah to keep the blankets over head, Mariah's older brother Lee sweatdropping in the doorway at the two.

"Kyla, come on!" Mariah twitched a little as she proceeded to dig her claws into the blanket and finally yanked it off. "Today is your last day here! And if you want to get through the preliminaries and take on Max, then you need to get out of bed!"

Kyla froze, lying on the futon on her elbows, blinking rapidly as Mariah's words registered. Her sky blue eyes closed partway before she sat up and moved to stand up, for Mariah had said the magic words.

For two years now, Kyla Calvin had been training both her body and mind as a beyblader in hopes of one day taking on and defeating her idol and rival, Max Tate. She wasn't sure how she had managed to find herself lost in White Tiger Hills in China while traveling, but she had.

Nearly dying from the wilderness and exhaustion of pushing herself beyond her limit in order to survive, one Celtic girl from Ireland found herself rescued and taken in by the White Tigers. The village didn't trust her, but they did. They befriended her and the moment they discovered her dream and goals, Lee declared he would help teach her.

Now, it was her last day staying with them. Her flight from Hong Kong left for Japan that evening. She was wasting time sleeping when she should be training with the team who had become like a second family to her in the months she had been there.

"Lee, out!" Mariah turned, hands on her hips.

Lee jumped and quickly fled the cabin, shutting the door behind him. Giggling, Mariah went to stand by the window as Kyla pulled her recently washed clothes from hanging to dry. She staggered as she tugged on her capri khaki pants, exchanging her nightshirt for an elbow-length black shirt.

Pulling a dark red vest with tattered sleeves over it, Kyla frowned as she pulled out her bandana from her black, red-trimmed ankle boots and proceeded to tie it around her left thigh. She slung on her black belt, it hanging over her left hip, and she made sure to put her black, red, and mauve launcher in the case hooked near the small of her back. Kyla finished by putting her blade holder case around her right upper arm, slipping her black and red-trimmed blade inside.

"Now all we have to do is fix your hair and then we're off." Mariah said, grabbing the hair brush.

Kyla settled herself on the floor and Mariah sat behind her, brushing the long dark red tresses gently. They fell all the way to the small of Kyla's back, while her side-parted bangs fell to her collar. Mariah pulled some hair on the top of Kyla's head into a small ponytail with a black hair tie with a smile.

"There you go."

"Thanks, Mariah." Kyla said, standing up.

The two smiled before Kyla moved to grab what few belongings she had and pack them in her travel bag. She paused as she came across the photograph of them. It had been taken when Ray had come to visit by Master Tao.

They were all laughing, sitting in the grove eating mangos. Kevin was hanging from the tree, trying to hand some to Gary. Mariah was sitting on the log and Kyla was squatting beside it, with Ray crouched above her on the log next to Mariah. Lee had his hand on Kyla's shoulder and was laughing.

She smiled at the picture, but felt sad too. She would miss them.

Especially Lee…

Kyla blushed and quickly shoved the photo into her bag, keeping her back turned to hide her blush from Mariah. The pinkette would never let her live it down if she ever found out about Kyla's secret crush on her brother. So Kyla settled for pretending that she didn't think of Lee as more than a friend, hellbent on never letting anyone know.

Especially if she ended up having to face the White Tigers in the upcoming tournament. It was a tournament for teams, old and new, to try and challenge the Bladebreakers for their title as World Champion Beyblade Team. Kyla didn't care much about the titles, though it would be nice to be acknowledged as one of the strongest bladers in the world. All she cared about was a chance to finally take on Max.

Mariah lightly touched Kyla's arm, blue eyes colliding with gold solemnly.

"It's going to be alright. You're gonna be great…"

Her lips formed a half-smile, "We'll see."

* * *

Lee sighed as he leaned against the wall of the cabin, arms crossed over his chest and he watched the clouds drifting across the blue sky. It was the same shade as Kyla's eyes; eyes, the captain realized, he was going to miss. He would miss the way they would light up when she was being goofy and happy, and how they would sharpen and dance with a fire whenever she trained and battled.

There were so many things he was going to miss when it came to Kyla Calvin. It wasn't like Lee to get close to any girl other than his sister, but the time Kyla had spent with the White Tigers had left an imprint on the entire team. He sincerely hoped she would prevail in her goals as a beyblader.

"Lee!"

Lee looked up to see Kevin and Gary approaching, smiling at them. They slowed down to a walk as they reached the cabin. The door opened and the two girls stepped out, Kyla stopping short upon seeing them all. Kevin and Gary's faces etched in sadness.

"Hey, we should get some training in!" Kyla said, awkwardly rubbing the back of her head.

"Kyla's right," Lee said, straightening up and walking forward. "Come on, to the waterfall."

Nodding, the other three White Tigers moved to follow their captain. Kyla walked close behind, making teasing jokes toward Kevin to try and lighten the mood. She didn't want this to be any harder than it had to be.

She knew that the next time they saw each other, it would be as rivals.

"Last one there has to get lunch!" Kyla shouted, suddenly breaking into a run as they reached the path.

"You're on!" Kevin smirked, chasing after her with Gary on his heels.

Mariah and Lee exchanged a look before smiling and following suit. Kyla leapt over fallen tree branches and twists, skidding around the corner and heading for the river. She glanced behind her and saw Lee was catching up, Mariah close behind. The Celt smirked, at least until Lee started to pass her.

"No way!" she shouted, grabbing her launcher and blade, and launching it.

The blade cut through a low branch, causing it to fall right in Lee's path. Kyla grinned deviously as she caught her blade and cackled, eyeing the waterfall. The whizzing of a dark blade by her head caused Kyla to glance behind, seeing Lee had evaded her trick and was catching up again.

"No!" Kyla leapt, sliding on her stomach to try and touch the large rock first.

Lee was already perched on it in a crouch the moment her hand touched it. Kyla shot up and onto her knees, face red and eyes flashing.

"No fair! You used your weird cat agility, didn't you!"

Lee laughed and replied, "Did not. You're just too slow. Admit it."

"As if," Kyla snapped, sitting cross legged and pouting while a vein throbbed in her forehead. "You're just a jerk-face cheater."

Mariah giggled and said, "Now, now, Lee won fair and square." She turned and saw Gary was the last to arrive, panting slightly. "And Gary's gotta get us lunch!"

"Mangos!" Gary exclaimed, licking his lips.

"Sure," Mariah replied. "So what kind of training do you want to do today, Lee?"

Animalistic golden orbs locked on Kyla, who finally stood up and brushed the dirt off her shirt and pants. She glanced up with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Who wants to take Kyla on in a battle?"

A grin spread across her face, "Who even dares to try?"

Mariah's pupils started to slit as she took a step forward, "Galex and I'd be honored too."

Kyla pulled out her blade and launcher, the two girls leaping onto the stepping stones of the rushing river. The largest remained between them to be used as their dish. Lee hopped down off the rock and placed a hand on his hip, his eyes flickering between his sister and the Celt.

"Are you ready, Riah?" Kyla smirked, aiming her blade.

"Always," Mariah grinned.

"Let it rip!"

The pink and blade blades hit the stone, spinning around each other. Mariah's eyes danced as Galex moved to attack. Sparks flew as the edges grazed each other, Kyla's blade moving swiftly out of the line of attack. The game of cat and mouse began, Kyla's blade using the water and spraying it like rain as it escaped to a nearby stone.

Galex roared and followed, gold and blue eyes focused entirely on the battle. Kyla's endurance was wearing thin, her body beginning to ache slightly, though she was completely exhilarated. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins, feeling the strength rising inside her as she called for her bit-beast.

"Ritsu!"

A black fox with nine tails that were red tipped and gold eyes burst from the top of the blade, moving as quick as lightning to strike Galex. The two entangled in battle, the blades clashing and trying to knock the other back.

"Scratch attack, Galex!"

Kyla ground her teeth, wincing as the claws connected with Ritsu's chest. Her own hands subconsciously pressed against her own chest and she staggered slightly. Breath hitching, Kyla bit her lip.

"Ritsu, Shadow Teine Attack!"

Ritsu moved to strike, darkness enveloping around the blades and around the river. Mariah gasped as black fire appeared, encircling around her blade until an explosion of fire consumed it. Kyla smirked, only to have it disappear a moment later as Galex burst out of the fire and slammed Ritsu into the air.

The black blade soared through the air and clattered across the embankment, rolling to a complete stop. The darkness shattered around them like a mirror, the shards fading. Mariah was breathing heavily as she caught her pink blade in her hand. Kyla fell to one knee, clutching her chest and wiping the sheen of perspiration from her forehead with her wrist.

"That was wicked!" Kevin exclaimed.

Lee nodded, "That was a good battle. You held up pretty good, Kyla."

Kyla turned and jumped across to the embankment, picking up her blade and cradling it. Lee's eyes narrowed as Kyla went to stand, noticing she tried to keep her torso as straight as possible. In three quick leaps, he was across the river and had his arm around her waist, helping her.

"I'm fine, Lee." Kyla said, trying to push him off.

Her face burned at the feeling of his arm around her, and her heart clenched painfully in her chest as she avoided looking at his face. Lee blinked at the reaction, his face warming a bit as he caught Kyla's scent. She smelled heavily of plumeria.

"Uh… a-anyway," Lee released her the moment she was able to stand properly. "We should go ahead and eat lunch. Gary?"

"Already on it," Kevin said, climbing onto Gary's shoulders. "C'mon, Gare, I'll come with ya."

Kyla settled at the base of a tree, closing her eyes as she listened to the sounds of the hills around them. It was so peaceful. White Tiger Hills wasn't anything like the hills of Dublin, but she still felt the same serenity she always did.

She missed home, but she knew it wasn't time to go back. It wasn't like Kyla had anything there. Her father was too busy teaching too really show any genuine interest. Her mother had passed away when she was a young girl in a boating accident. And her brother…

Kyla felt anger burn through her as she thought of her once best friend and older brother, Raziel. Next to Max, Kyla wanted to show her brother what she was made of as a blader. She had the feeling he wouldn't pass up the tournament and she would get the chance very soon.

"Lunch!"

Kyla jerked her head up and opened her eyes, narrowly catching the mango tossed at her. She juggled it, trying not to drop it, and managed to catch it in her cupped hands. The redhead gave a sigh of relief before holding it up to take a bite.

Lee leaned back on his elbows, watching the sky as he ate. The others sat around them, glancing up and doing the same. Mariah looked a little lost in thought, suddenly looking down at her lap.

"Do you think we'll have to go up against Ray?"

An awkward silence fell among the group of adolescents. Kyla flinched slightly at the mentioning of Ray Kon, ex-White Tiger and member of the reformed Bladebreakers. Ray had filled the void of Raziel, looking out for her like that of an older brother.

Another reason for Raziel to despise Ray with the entire bane of his existence.

"Dunno… probably. We're going to have to, if we want to win." Lee said, keeping his eyes focused on the sky.

"And… what about…" Kevin trailed off, shifting his eyes away from Kyla.

The unspoken truth lingered in the air.

"No matter what happens, we're still friends." Kyla said stubbornly. "I don't care if I get ticked and whine about it and say I hate you guys. I don't. I never can. You're like… almost like family, okay?" Her face was red as she looked away.

"Aw, we think of you as family too!" Mariah said, reaching over to hug the redhead.

Kyla squirmed free, rubbing her arm.

"Anyway… Lee, don't we have to leave soon to get me to the airport on time?"

Lee sighed and said, "That's right." he went to stand up, "Might as well get this over with. I'm going to go and get your things, then we'll head out."

"Right…" Kyla replied, her tone soft.

The group was left with another awkward silence, one that was almost lamenting as Lee walked off with his head bowed. Mariah pressed her fists to her chest, lowering her head sadly. Kyla was avoiding their eyes, brushing some loose strands behind her ear.

"It's gonna be so weird to not see you around," Kevin stated. "We've gotten so used to you being part of the group…"

"That's the thing, though. I'm not a White Tiger. I'm not apart of a team. I'm a solo blader, and that's how things should be." Kyla sighed and stood up, looking toward the hills. "That's the only way I'm going to be able to be acknowledged. I want to be known as a single entity, not as a team."

"But Ky -" Mariah started.

The Celt cut her off, "The next time we see each other, we're rivals. Don't forget that."

"You gotta make it through the prelims first," Kevin pointed out.

A devilish smile spread across Kyla's lips.

"Oh trust me, my friend, I fully intend to. No matter who comes my way, this underdog is going to keep her head in the game and emerge victorious."

Kyla folded her hands behind her back and started to walk off. She paused at the top of the path, turning to give them a typical Kyla smile.

"I will see you at the finals. Promise."

The redhead then turned and walked away, leaving White Tiger Hills behind her.

* * *

The silence was starting to drive the Celt up the wall and completely mad. The worst part was that Lee was completely unaware of it, contently readjusting his Galen blade as they rode in the back of the taxi, heading for the airport in Hong Kong.

What wouldn't she give to end the awkwardness.

What was she even supposed to say to him?

'Hey, I like you, can't wait to face you as a rival?'

Yeah, like that would go over well…

_You jerk-face. I'm leavin' and you act as if you're not sad, or scared that the next time we see each other it's gonna be on the other side of the dish... Do I mean absolutely nothin' to you?_

"Kyla…?"

She looked away from glaring at her boots and to his face.

"What?"

"What did I do?" Lee nearly jumped in his seat, "Why are you angry all of sudden?"

Kyla sighed and pressed her palm to her forehead, "Sorry... I'm just tense about everythin' that's goin' on…"

"I know," Lee said softly as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Kyla subconsciously pulled away from the touch, the action causing Lee to feel disappointment. He wasn't aware of the fact that just a gentle touch put the sixteen-year-old before him through blissful havoc. Kyla was pleased and angry that he wasn't.

"So…" he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm... going to miss you."

Blue eyes glanced at him in surprise, "Huh, I figured you'd be happy I'm finally out of your team's hair…"

"I…" Lee looked away, "No... I mean..."

Why was it so hard to just spit it out?

"It's... It's fun havin' you around."

He cursed the fact his face was warming again.

Why did it keep doing that?

"And I... I just want you to know that I'm rooting for you. I hope you can finally take on Max and win."

Lee finally looked Kyla in the eye, hoping she wasn't too disappointed in him for not showing that he really was going to miss her.

Her eyes softened a little bit, "Yeah, thanks." she glanced out the window. "We're almost there."

Lee nodded, before pressing a hand to his chest.

Why was his heart beating so fast?

He felt strange all of a sudden. Nervous. The last time he had been this nervous was when he had to face off against Tyson...

However, he wasn't battling Kyla. He was just riding with her to the airport.

_I'm confused._

"Hey... uh... Lee?"

She was running her fingers through her collar-length bangs, keeping her eyes focused on anywhere but him. Kyla only got this way whenever she was going to admit something that was hard for her. Her pride hardly allowed her to express her truest feelings.

"Yeah, Kyla?"

She cursed mentally at the way Lee said her name. She didn't want to admit how much she loved his voice and hearing him say her name. He made it sound so pretty.

Nerves racked through the Celt as she twirled her dark red strands with her tawny fingers. Her free hand gripped the material of her capri pants. She tried to take a deep breath and just say it.

She couldn't.

Kyla almost kicked herself for being such a coward, finally lowering her eyes and mumbling. "Thanks for everythin'..."

Gold eyes blinked, "It's...nothing. I mean..."

Another awkward pause.

"You're...a part of our lives now, Kyla. I guess...what I'm trying to say is..."

She held up a hand, eyes closed and heat creeping its way up her neck unpleasantly.

"Save the mushy stuff for Mariah. You suck at it."

Lee dropped his head, "Thanks..."

Her eyes opened half-mast, "You didn't have to look out for me, but you did, and I do appreciate it. I will always respect the White Tigers. I can't wait to battle you."

She wasn't lying. A part of her wanted nothing more than to take them on and prove herself worthy by defeating them. It would be a great honor just to battle them. However, another part dreaded it, knowing that emotional turmoil lay on the same path.

"I can't wait either," Lee looked up, smiling, "When that day comes..."

Kyla's lips formed a smirk as she held her hand out, "May the best blader win."

Lee nodded, taking her hand. They gripped tightly onto each other for a split second. Kyla swallowed hard, unwilling to let go. Lee felt compelled to resist letting go as well.

Their gazes collided a second later, hot blushes crossing their faces. Embarrassment forced them to let go and quickly look out the windows. Neither blader could turn and look at the other, let alone speak.

The taxi pulled into the airport, Lee silent as he grabbed Kyla's bag and handed it to her. She slung it over her shoulder, the two of them wordlessly walking into the lobby to get her checked in. Soon they found themselves heading to the gate.

"Guess this is it... until the day we face each other in battle."

"Until then... it's farewell." Kyla said quietly.

Her throat was burning so badly, but no matter what the redhead wasn't going to let her tears be seen.

"Miss ya, Kyla."

"Miss you too... Lee."

Lee hesitated. He felt like he should do something right then and there, but he wasn't sure what.

_Should I hug her or something?_

Lee wanted too, but he was afraid Kyla would shove him off and possibly maim him with her fox-demon bit. He knew how violent she could get if she was touched without wanting it.

Kyla chewed on her cheek as her flight was called, "See ya," she said, glancing at him with a strange emotion flickering across her face.

Lee blinked, "...Yeah, see ya...Kyla."

Kyla went to take her first steps toward the gate. Clenching his eyes shut, Lee made a split decision, reaching out and grabbing her arm. He whirled the startled Celt around, embracing her tightly for a minute. Azure orbs blinked rapidly, Kyla swallowing hard as her face turned as red as her hair.

"Take care of yourself," he whispered against her ear, his warm breath tickling it.

With those last words, Lee released Kyla and didn't even give himself one last look at her face. He left her stunned and motionless, turning and walking away, the entire time muttering to himself to not turn around.

He knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to let Kyla go. Knowing that, Lee also knew that something wasn't right. Lee cursed himself silently.

_I'm going to have to ask Mariah what the heck is wrong with me. I can't make heads or tails of it._

The dark-haired captain stopped and glanced back, seeing Kyla finally awake from her initial shock and turn to board the plane. He gave a sigh, feeling sad. The village wasn't going to be the same without her.

At least he had their promise to hold onto...

Kyla leaned her head into her palm, gazing down at the city below her.

_It's been awhile since I've been to Bey City… I wonder how much has changed._

Her eyes closed as she gave a sigh and then smiled.

_I will get through the preliminaries and keep my promise to the White Tigers… _Her eyes opened partway as her smile transformed into a smirk, _I'm coming for you, Maxie. You better watch out, because you've got an underdog on the hunt for you._


End file.
